Corroding, Rusting Core
by December21
Summary: Yuu knows the power of black rock shooter and she thinks about her life before she switched with Strength. She contemplates the meaning of colors in a dying world.


The world Yuu perceived had no color. Everything lacked hues and chromaticity. It was like it came straight out of a photography darkroom; The landscape as monochrome as a black and white negative. Not that it was uninteresting but color was something no other selves could see or touch in this world. They lived only to fight and nothing more.

Strength-no yuu, yes she was still herself, right? Even though there was a girl back at home with her face-her name.

Yuu stood on a cliff that jutted out from from a large mountain, intaking the view. The wind lightly ruffled her bangs that weren't pulled back into her black hood.

There was a vast expanse of space filled with heaps of thrown out scraps. Discarded types of metal piles extended as far as the eye could see. Scattered precious ingot and worthless alloy lay together. The mountain itself was made of metal and the smell of it reeked of something acidic and tangy. She recognized the scent and assumed it was copper because of its fast decaying rate. It probably used to be gold colored mountain but now aged with time and turned an ugly dark geen. Though she couldn't see green she knew from previous knowledge at school in the other world that copper turned green; She was known as the chemistry and science geek.

She flicked her tail, sensing something. Yes, something was comming. A stronger, more powerful enemy here. Her hands-claws(?) clenched. Among the decay they were brightly polished and reflected in the sunlight.

Yuu closed her eyes and tried to vision the monstrous creature in her eyes. It was girl who shared similarities someone she knew on earth. That girl's mom and her stepmother were presumably friends. Her strength on earth were already close friends by now.

But the creature she saw in the vision was vastly differet. She had a wild look in her eyes, crooked smile and she looked as if she would give in and twitch like some madman. But instead Yuu saw someone who stood tall and dark shadows loomed over her face. A purple flame flashed from her eyes, she could remember what purple looked like. It was a color she had never forgotten. She tried go recall what colors mixed to make violet. It was blue and red, no? Yes, fire and ice melted together to create a dark and more sinister color. A color suited for a warrior. Black rock shooter.

She remembered her eyes were supposedly orange, she saw strength before they switched. She knew that some people associate blue with pain, sadness and lonliness. Others think of black, the dark and evil and unknown.

But she always thought of orange. It was a color she used to associate with pain. She'd think of the sunset, reminding her that her days weren't yet over and that they never ended. They began again at sunrise, a light pink or fuchsia. Though to her it was a friendlier color but still just as cruel, a wolf in sheep's clothing. The evil being the smiling eyes of this girl. Pink was a color given to little baby children, especially girls. To celebrate life and all the joys it would bring. It was mocking and cruel.

Some colors she remembered distinctly and others she had forgotten. She couldn't remember exactly what green, red and blue looked like. She didnt remember what clear was or what it ment in context. Did it even really matter anymore? Was it even a color in the first place? Did white count as a color? What about grey? The lines between everything were seeming murky too. It slipped from her mind how to feel too. The other colors she used to think of as happiness were forgotten too. She only could remember the orange reflected in her own eyes and what they really stood for.

She picked up a few bolts to repair her left arm. Though her hands were gigantic she worked nimbly and smoothly. Looking again at the rusting metal she wondered when other parts of her might fail too. In her old human body she was very athletic but nothing compared to this one.

She almost considered joining a school sports team with the other girls at her school. Almost. They intimidated her Too much. The idea of actually being with anyone felt claustrophobic and scary, so instead she locked herself away. They reminded her too much of her bullies. Now she was still their height but she could crush them on a whim if she pleased. For some reason she didn't feel any sort of anger towards those who mocked her. Revenge no longer held any appeal. Feelings of revenge and even remorse actually seemed pointless and petty now. As pointless as this wasted garbage and space.

She thought about replacing other parts of her too for convinence, joints like knees and ankles (including oiling her hands). She could even turn her entire self into a walking cyborg if needed. She had already placed a metal core inside her. There was something she used to call a heart but needed no more.

She wondered when she too would become nothing but a shell of her old self. Maybe she already was. Maybe she was already simply just another part among these rusting heaps of trash.

* * *

Pheeee... Sorry if this story is really depressing. I started it but wrote the rest when I was in a bad mood. My chicken died and I'm not feeling very joyous right now (my dog killed it if your wondering... though your probably not. Sorry if I'm weirding you out already) I channeled most of my negative feelings into this. About the orange/pain thing, I got that idea from an old art middle school teacher I had. He was wheelchair bound because he was in a car accident and his legs were paralyzed (he was an awesome dude. He was in the wheelchair olympics. O_O ) He told me before that the impact of the car came he saw a flash of bright/neon orange and he associated that color with pain. That inspired me for the story but in a different way.

Other notes: I kind of pictured yuu as someone completely crazy because thats how they introduced her in the BRS tv series but in this part I projected her as someone broken on the inside, as I saw her briefly in the OVA. I combined both images, -ish. Maybe she conquered the landscape from another other self and turned it into her rubix cube world. This is an aftermath of them switches places and before she goes crazy. And what led to her insanity I guess...Maybe I'll write about later how she goes crazy/trigger happy on iBRS.. Hehehehe... (That idea sounds actually fun...)

I was a little confused on whether to call her yuu or strength. Though she really is yuu but she's called strength now that she switched places with her but sheesh, I don't know. Talk about identity crisis. Other than that I dont have much else to say. Ummm sorry for my rant. Reviews and critique would be nice.


End file.
